


The Craigslist Date drabbles

by sofreakinmanyfandoms



Series: The Craigslist Date series [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofreakinmanyfandoms/pseuds/sofreakinmanyfandoms
Summary: A series of drabbles (mine are usually 200-1000 words) that go along with my series The Craigslist Date. I have no update schedule. I'll post new drabbles as I write them. May contain spoilers for the series.Please feel free to request a drabble in the comments! No NSFW requests, please.





	1. Surprise Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: In the middle of the skipped year from the last chapter.
> 
> 270 words.

“Tada! Look what I got us!”

You looked up at your boyfriend and blinked as your mind was pulled from the world you were crafting.

“Steve, I’m writing. Can it wait?”

“Nope,” he said matter-of-factly. “He’s alive. He needs care right now.”

It was then that you noticed the clear bag in his left hand. You broke out in a smile.

“Steve… did you buy us a goldfish?”

“Yes, I did.” He seemed pleased by your reaction. “I also got him a small aquarium, although the lady at the pet store said he’ll probably outgrow it in a couple of months. Apparently goldfish grow to fit the space they’re in.”

He passed you the bag and you studied the small orange fish with glee.

“He’s so cute! Have you named him yet?”

Steve shook his head. “I figured I’d leave that honor up to you. After all, owning a goldfish was on your pre-meeting-me list.”

You beamed up at him before turning your attention back to the tiny swimmer.

“Craig. I’m naming him Craig.”

“That…is both perfect and terrible,” Steve laughed. “Now come on, let’s get Craig’s new home set up.”

The two of you made a home for Craig on top of one of your bookshelves. When everything was set up and the fish was happily exploring his new home, you turned to your boyfriend.

“Thank you,” you said, kissing him on the cheek. “You’re always doing the sweetest things. I’m the luckiest woman in the world.”

“I’m the lucky one, baby girl,” he replied softly as he pulled you into a hug. “Trust me, I’m the lucky one.”


	2. A Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah joins Y/N and Steve in New York for the week of his birthday.
> 
> Timeline: After the end of the series.
> 
> Drabble 1 of 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MaddBlake97 asked for a drabble related to Jeremiah's birthday, so I decided to link it to this one I was already planning. :)

“That’s one scoop of pink bubblegum, one scoop of Oreo cookies ‘n’ cream, and one scoop of icing on the cake,” the Baskin Robbins employee said, passing Jeremiah his three-scoop sunday. “And what can I get for the two of you?”

“A strawberry waffle cone for me, please,” you said with a smile.

“And a French vanilla waffle cone for me,” Steve added, pulling out his wallet. “Is that good, buddy?”

“Mhm!” Jeremiah nodded enthusiastically, humming around a mouthful of ice cream. “It’s really good. Thanks, Steve!”

“My pleasure.” Your fiancé smiled affectionately at your brother. “You gonna be able to finish that before the game starts?”

“Yep! And I bet I won’t even get a brain freeze!”

You laughed at his enthusiasm. “Just remember to enjoy it on the way down, Jer.”

“I always do!” he called out, ducking out of the small store to wait for the two of you outside.

Steve finished paying and passed you your cone, taking a bite from his. “I’m glad your brother was able to visit us for his birthday week. It’s fun having him here.”

You accepted your cone and tucked yourself under Steve’s free arm as the two of you headed out. “I’m glad, too. And I really appreciate how well you interact with him. Not everyone is as comfortable with him as you are.”

“He’s a great kid. I enjoy spending time with him.” The two of you joined Jeremiah where he was having a staring contest with a determined pigeon. “All right, buddy, let’s head toward the stadium.”

Jeremiah broke eye contact with the bird and waved his Dodgers cap in the air. “I can’t believe I’m actually in town when the Yankees are playing the Dodgers!”

Steve grinned at him and adjusted his matching hat. “Let’s go watch the Yankees lose, shall we?”

The three of you set off toward the stadium, enjoying a beautiful day out in New York.

(The Yankees lost. Steve and Jeremiah were both ecstatic.)


End file.
